1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems that utilize automated laboratory analyzers, and more particularly, systems that utilize automated laboratory analyzers that require identification of containers for biological samples and reagents.
2. Discussion of the Art
Previous implementations for identification of reagents and other consumable items for automated laboratory analyzers have utilized barcode technology. Barcodes have been attached to items of interest, such as, for example, reagent containers, sample containers, e.g., test tubes, and test tube racks, and selectively scanned by a barcode reader for the purpose of identification and tracking of information associated with these items.
Barcode technology has several limitations that inhibit optimally efficient architectures of automated analyzers for use in laboratories. Reading barcodes requires a direct line-of-sight from the barcode reader to the barcode. In addition, the barcode typically occupies a large portion of the surface of a reagent container or test tube. Because the barcode occupies such a large surface area, the reagent containers and the sample containers must be separated by a great distance, and, consequently, the reagent containers and the sample containers consume a large area of the analyzer. Another adverse effect of the use of a large area of the analyzer is that the range of motion for aspirating devices, such as, for example, pipettes, and refrigeration equipment must be greatly increased. Still another adverse effect of barcode technology is that barcode readers of increasing complexity must be used because the barcode readers require variable depths of field. The sizes of barcodes and the surfaces of the reagent containers and sample containers limit the amount of data that can be associated with the containers. Barcodes cannot be updated to account for changes in the amount of reagent or sample, i.e., the number of tests remaining, or the on-board expiration date of the reagent after the reagent container has been opened. Furthermore, cleaning and alignment of barcode reader windows account for about half of the barcode reading problems reported in the field.
Radio frequency identification (hereinafter alternatively referred to as “RFID”) technology can be used as a replacement for barcodes and barcode readers in order to promote more efficient architectures for analyzers. RFID tags can be placed on a small portion of the surface of a reagent container and read in close proximity to a RFID reader, thereby minimizing the area required of the analyzer, and further minimizing the range of motion required for aspirating devices, e.g., pipettes, and refrigeration equipment. RFID tags typically utilize silicon-based memory chips, which can contain many times more information than can barcodes. RFID tags can be written to and can be updated with information relating to the analyzer, the environment, and the reagent container, thereby providing improved functioning of the analyzer, improved chain of custody, and improved safety to consumers. RFID tags can be read in a wide range of environmental conditions, with the result that cleaning and alignment of barcodes are not required.
There have been some attempts to utilize RFID tags in the environment of automated laboratory analyzers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,876; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0258565; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0019943; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0036907; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0106747; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0186114; WO 2004/044824; and WO 2005/024385.
There is a desire for a system for updating data relating to samples and reagents. There is a desire for a system that enables movement of a reagent from one automated system to another in the case of the failure of an automated system. There is a desire for an automated system that enables the updating of the demographics of patients, whereby the results of the assays of numerous biological samples can be correlated with various statistics associated with those patients providing the biological samples.